Late Night At The Office
by Lara Knight
Summary: VanPelt and Lisbon Fanfic. Don't read if you don't like. Grace had been going over her options all day. Option 1 – Wayne the most obvious choice but he would be cheating, Grace had no doubt in her mind that she could seduce him if she wanted to, easy she could but no. Then there was always her beautiful boss, Teresa Lisbon an unusual choice. –But maybe- the red head thought.


**So I decided to buy and watch 4 season of the Mentalist and these two just have something I had to write about so yeah here it is...**

* * *

Lisbon knew it, Jane knew it, but Van pelt had no idea. She was getting out of control, two complaints within two hours. That and Lisbon was under a lot of pressure to look good for the new boss. Lisbon stressed and Van pelt out of control it was a bad mix, a very bad mix. Lisbon was amazing let's face it, she dealt with Jane every day, not everyone can do that but she did. Grace naturally idolised Lisbon, one day hoping to be just like her. Lisbon on the other hand liked Van pelt, she was her best friend, strong, fierce like the colour of her hair and just like everyone's best friends she was just a little in love with her. But like Lisbon did with all of her feelings she suppressed it, that's how she survived she suppressed it so much that no one could make her believe it ever existed. She subconsciously avoided being alone with her, not that she noticed or that it even was real. Except when it was real.

Today he pushed her too far. Jane pushed and pushed and this time he hit a nerve. It was a tough day over all. Van Pelt had an attempted sexual assault, they were always hard and Wayne was in a new relationship, just a reminder of what they had and her ex fiancé. She was also horny, don't judge, even detectives have needs too, the whole day she shifted uncomfortably. It was a tough day.

Grace typed away at her computer with her desk light on in the dark empty room, shifting her body trying to get some release, failing miserably. The only other light on in the entire building was in her boss's office. She looked over as the brunette massaged her temples trying to avoid that headache that had been threatening her all day.

Grace had been going over her options all day. Option 1 – Wayne the most obvious choice but he would be cheating, Grace had no doubt in her mind that she could seduce him if she wanted to, easy she could but no. Option 2 – Cho strong, silent type. She could get him to if she wanted to but he wasn't her kind of booty call. Option 3 – Jane, charming and handsome but emotionally unavailable and dark.

Then there was always her beautiful boss, Teresa Lisbon an unusual choice. –But maybe- the red head thought, or not, she knew Lisbon dated men, handsome men, she always worked with handsome men and had no problem with it, she hadn't had sex with Jane even through the pair had tension, so maybe.

She had seen Lisbon in the field, in those cute little boots and those legs with this knowledge she Grace had no doubt in her mind that sex with Lisbon would be hot and incredible, but what if she wasn't into that? The younger woman weighted her options she could risk a workplace sexual harassment claim if she wasn't. Her horny side won in the end like it always did. She got up from her desk and headed to the bathroom.

Lisbon looked over at Van Pelt working late again, her was such a hard worker, she's gonna do well in the CBI she knew it. She always looked cute at her desk, -wooh where did that thought come from?- she shook her head as if to shake the thought from her mind.

-so. Much. Paperwork. God Jane was a jerk today- the older woman thought rubbing her temples and neck trying to rid the cramps growing in them.

She heard movement and naturally looked up to see Grace getting up from her desk without her bag for jacket, probably to get a drink she smiled to herself the hardest working agents in the building they were always working late never finishing at 6.

Teresa had a glamorous tomboy feel so Grace decided to go with an extra coat of lip gloss, let down her hair and popping another button on her white work top, showing some skin and just a little of her lace bra and blank tank top she had beneath. The red head looked at herself in the dimly light mirror and smiled, happy with her seductive new look.

Van Pelt had been gone a while, it normally takes her about 2 and a half minutes to get a snack and she left 6 minutes ago not that she was counting, after deciding that was weird Lisbon tried to focus on signing the last few pages of her paper work for today.

"Hey boss" a smooth voice dragged Lisbon from her work trance. "Van Pelt?" she chocked out looking up at her co-worker.

"Yes, boss?" Grace slurred, leaning over Lisbon's desk giving her superior a perfect view of her assets, if she took it, it was on.

She did, it was so late Lisbon didn't even try to cover it up.

"Would you like something Van Pelt?" Lisbon asked her voice uneven and her pupils dilated.

"I was just wondering- she slid her hand across the wood of the desk- if I could do anything for you before I went home, Boss?" Grace asked pulling at her shirt showing more skin.

Lisbon stood up and walked around her desk to be toe to toe with her co-worker and friend. "I'm sure we can find something you can do, or I could do?" Lisbon replied her finger grazing across Van Pelt's chest.

* * *

**Should I regret writing this at 3 in the morning?**

* * *

_~Lara Knight_


End file.
